Sanitary napkins are absorbent devices designed to receive and contain vaginal discharges, such as menses, spotting, and leaking bladders. They are omnipresent items of modern society. In recent periods disposable sanitary napkins designed to be held adjacent to the human body through the agency of a garment, such as an undergarment or panty, have effectively supplanted the more traditional type of sanitary napkin, which required a specially designed belt for use.
The choices for women today are essentially limited to tampons, which larger sanitary napkins worn in the underwear, or adhesive pads which can be applied to the inside surface of the undergarment. These pads can leave the user with soiled undergarments, bunching, gathering and other discomforts and inconvenience.
In recent years, in part as a result of these problems, sanitary napkins have evolved to be thinner and more flexible. For example, some sanitary napkins have wings to aid attachment to the underwear and help prevent soiling, and others are provided with different colors to match clothing. Sanitary napkins are also available in various shapes and sizes, e.g., even in a shape to fit thong style underwear. These sanitary napkins are generally triangular in shape, essentially matched to the triangular shape of the front/bottom area of the thong style underwear, wherein the sides of the triangle typically extend out to the thighs. However, such sanitary napkins move around or require some mechanism to attach the sanitary napkin to the underwear, e.g., an adhesive backing or extending wings structures for wrapping around the underwear.
There is, therefore, a need for a sanitary napkin that can be easily used. There is also a need for a sanitary napkin that can be maintained in the proper placement.